Tumble has the hiccups!
by Franz-Fanatic
Summary: (Cats) Very random and strange fluff where Tumblebrutus has (ironically enough) the hiccups(Yaoi TumbleMisto)


**Tumble has the hiccups!**

**Very much pointless fluff but I think Tumblebrutus and Mistoffelees make a very cute couple. I also think that Victoria and Plato are cute together but I picture Vicky bossing Plato around (poor tom :P)**

**

* * *

**

**Tumblebrutus yawned as he stretched off an afternoon nap. **

"**Hic!"**

**Tumble jumped before looking round, where did it come from.**

"**Hic!"**

**Tumble jumped again there it was again.**

"**Hic-" Wait a minute it was coming from him "-cup!"**

"**BOO!" Tumble jump five feet into the air as Pouncivail yelled into his ear. "Sorry Tumble."**

"**It's 'hic' ok 'hic' Pou-HEY! 'hic' what are 'hic' you 'hic' laughing at?" Tumble growled at Pounce who was rolling around the floor laughing his head off. "This 'hic' isn't 'hic' funny!"**

**Pounce looked at his best friend and brother trying to keep a straight face but another hiccup from Tumble and Pounce was on the floor again. "YES IT IS TUMBLE!" Tumble kicked his brother "Ouch! Now that hurt!" Pounce glared before pouncing on his brother. "Hiccy!" Pounce taunted as Tumble pinned him, "Hiccy…hiccy…HICCY!" Tumble growled before hiccupping again causing Tumble to laugh and repeat his taunt.**

"**Tumble got the hiccups, the hiccups, the hiccups! Tumbles got the-" **

"**What's going on here?" The two stop and quickly sat up, Tumble still hiccupping, as Jenny and Jelly appeared.**

"**Nothing 'hic'." Tumble answered grumpily before shrinking back as the two queens leaned towards him.**

"**You young tom, not only have no respect for your elders but the hiccups." Jenny said poking the tom in the chest. Tumble merely hiccupped. "Come Jelly, we must cure this unfortunate tom of these hiccups!" **

"**HEY 'hic' what do 'hic' you think 'hic' you're doing 'hic'?" Tumble cried as the queens took a paw each and dragged him off. Pouncivail giggled before following them.

* * *

**

"**Have you tried drinking cream from a dish upside down?" Skimble asked as he watched Tumble try and stay on his head (Pouncivail had been sent away after his teasing got to the stage that Tumble nearly strangled him) but another hiccup and he was down again.**

**Jenny glared at him "Really Skimble, are you trying to drown the kitten?" Skimble looked at his mate as if to say 'you don't me to answer it love'. Tumble looked over at the couple in fear before laughing. "And what's so…Plato! Leave that poor tom alone!" Plato pouted and let go of Tumble who gasp for air.**

"**I heard he had the hiccups and tickling always works on Teazer."**

"**Are you sure that wasn't an excuse?" Tumble asked as he staggered up. Plato grinned. **

"**Hey it worked!" Tumble hiccupped "Never mind." **

"**What's going on?" The group looked at Victoria and Electra as they came over. Tumble groaned.**

"**This 'hic' can't get 'hic' any 'hic' worse 'hic'!" the two kittens giggled. "Don't 'hic' you 'hic' start 'hic' too!"**

**Victoria suddenly grinned; "I know!" she looked over towards the car boot, to a black and white cat. "MISTOFFELEES!" The cat fell off the boot, not moving.**

"**I think you killed him Vicky." Electra whispered but Victoria glared.**

"**No he isn't, YOU" she pointed at Plato as she said this "Bring Tumble over please." Victoria fluttered her eyes and the ginger tom obeyed in a trance-like state.**

"**Not again 'hic'!" Jenny and Skimble merely stood there as Tumble was carried off.

* * *

**

"**Misto…what are you doing?" Tugger (with rabid fanqueens attached to his arms) asked as his friend lay very still.**

"**Pretending to be dead." One eye opened slightly. **

"**Em…why?"**

"**MISTOFFELEES GET UP!" Tugger (and rabid fanqueens) jumped several feet into the air**

"**Can you scream any louder?" Tugger muttered as Victoria arrived with Plato carrying the hiccupping tom.**

"**Here would be nice." Plato dropped his fellow tom, Tumble's reply was: "hic"**

"**Mistoffelees…get…UP!" The tux tom jumped up and looked at his sister (well she wasn't really, she just declared that when he arrived).**

"**Y-e-s Vicky?" Mistoffelees whispered as the white queen looked at him then pointed at Tumble.**

"**Use your magic to cure him of his hiccups." Victoria demanded and Misto scratched the back of his head.**

"**Em…okay." The tom walked away slowly. Victoria cleared her throat and Misto rolled his eyes. "I might be a magician but I'll need my book for this." Misto disappeared into his pipe and Victoria pushed Tumble in after her brother and quickly blocked the entrance giggling as she did so.

* * *

**

**Tumble looked back as he heard Victoria hiccupping still. "Misto 'hic'?" The tux tom looked at from a book with the title: Magic Spells for Dummies. (This title didn't make Tumble feel any better) "Your 'hic' sister 'hic' has 'hic' locked us 'hic' in."**

"**I think she does it so if I do anything wrong in a spell it won't end up out in the junkyard." Tumble gulped then hiccupped, he really didn't like this idea now. Mistoffelees turned round and smiled cheerfully. "I found a spell now all I-argh!" Tumble saw everything in slow-motion. Misto had tripped over the red sheet he used for disappearing acts and fell towards Tumble his eyes closed, Tumble went to hiccup but Misto lips cover his own. Misto eyes opened widely and he quickly moved away gasping for air. "Sorry!" The two looked at each other in silence for a moment. "Well at least your hiccups are gone"**

**Tumblebrutus nodded. "I know where to go the next time I get them to." Tumble grinned cheekily as Misto blushed.

* * *

**

**Tumble yawned then pouted, it was all a dream. As much as he didn't like the beginning-well trying to kill his brother was kind of fun-he did like the ending.**

"**Hic!" Was that what he thought it was? "Hic!" Yes it was. **

**Tumble staggered up hiccupping along the way, this time he knew where to go.

* * *

I know it probably very strange but I did it because my friend got so sick of me telling her my ideas that she told me to just type it up.**


End file.
